Final Fantasy XIII Edge Fal'cie
by Eternity95
Summary: La huída de nuestros compañeros L'cie sigue. Ya han pasado dos años desde que fueron marcados, y aun siguen evitando el contacto humano... Que pasaria si se les uniera alguien nuevo? El echo de que sea alguien joven alegra a Hope...  HopexOc
1. La persecución y el encuentro

Vale! Este es mi primer fan-fic! Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII No son mios, son de Hironobu Sakaguchi y desarrollada por Square Enix (antes conocida como y desarrollada por Square Enix (antes conocida como Squaresoft). El caso es que he decidido juntar a Hope Estheim con una Oc, para variar, creo que es injusto jajaj.

Tambien habrá, como no, un SnowxSerah, y me sería imposible ponerle una pareja Sazh con una esposa difunta y un hijo desaparecido... Lightning está bien como está, y Vanille tambien, Fang... bueno, no sé, a lo mejor la pongo con el chico ese de pelo marrón de la nave (nunca me acuerdo de como se llama, si lo sabéis, decidmelo!). Tambien... me intentaré ceñir a la personalidad de cada personaje

Bien, solo me queda decir, que hay cosas del juego (el que ya me he acabado jajaja) que salen y otras que practicamente me he inventado. Gracias por su atencion, espero muchos reviews y que le déis una oportunidad!

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 1<strong>

Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba,  
>se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante:<br>el amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía.  
>Mientras me susurrabas y yo te amaba,<br>se alzaron los sentimientos,  
>mandó tu voz,<br>el cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos,  
>y yo pronuncié el querer en tus labios.<p>

_Nadie quiere a un Lu'cie. Todos huyen de ellos, hasta que el ejército acaba con nosotros. Lo que nadie sabe, es que los Lu'cie no somos malas personas. __Ú__nicamente tenemos una misi__ó__n que cumplir, que se nos obliga a acometer nada mas marcados con el sello del Fal'cie. Si lo completamos con éxito, nos convertiremos en cristal. Si no acabamos antes del tiempo impuesto… seremos cie'eth. Pocas opciones nos quedan, salvo ir en contra del Nido, algo que Snow no est__á__ dispuesto a obrar. Ser__á__su destino convertirse en cie'th? Lightning est__á__ preocupada por todos nosotros, aunque no lo quiera reconocer. Vanille nos anima a todos con su alegre car__á__cter, aunque tenga m__á__s cosas que esconder que la mayor__í__a de nosotros. También se que Sazh piensa constantemente en su hijo, Dajh. Fang… bueno, Fang siempre en sus cosas Y yo… hecho de menos a mi madre. Puede que perdone a Snow por dejar que cayera, pero, ya nada cambiar__á__, por mucha rabia que tenga en mi interior. Y me duele saberlo. Mi Eidolon, Alexander, me ayudaba constantemente mientras hu__í__amos. Algo que era ya una costumbre. Y entonces…_

Snow hincó de rodillas en suelo, boqueando. Lightning se apoyaba sobre una roca, intentando recuperarse. Vanille se doblaba sobre si misma, falta de aliento y Sazh cerraba los ojos, estirado en el suelo. Hope iba detrás de ellos y se tumbó boca abajo entornando los ojos.

-¿Los hemos despistado? –preguntó Vanille mirando hacia atrás. Hope asiente.

-Si, ya no nos siguen –dijo el muchacho, poniéndose de pie- Light.

Lightning asintió y trepó hasta arriba del desfiladero. Miró a ambos lados del desértico paisaje. Nadie los seguía por aire. De pronto, vio algo caer des del cielo, y desenvainó la espada, alerta. Pero observó que no era "algo". Era "alguien" que se había desplomado y caía ahora sin control. Lightning envainó la espada, no suficientemente rápido. La persona se le escapó justo cuando iba a estirar los brazos y se dirigía directa hacia Hope y Vanille. Lightning pensó rápido.

-¡Hope! ¡Cójela! –le ordenó Light. Hope miró lo que se aproximaba con nerviosismo y sin saber que hacer, alzó los brazos justo para recibir el impacto que lo dejó en el suelo, tosiendo con aquella persona encima de él, levantando una gran humareda de polvo.

-¡Hope! ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Vanille entre la polvareda. Hope se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se intentó incorporar. Snow lo ayudó por detrás. Hope se sacudió.

-Caerá al suelo –se justificó.

-Entonces, espera, que te ayudo a ponerla sobre mi abrigo –dijo Snow mientras se sacaba la gabardina blanca y la tendía en el suelo. Luego ayudó a Hope a poner a la chica en la "cama" provisional. Vanille se acercó.

-Es solo una cría… -la pelirroja se llevó una mano a la boca. Sazh puso los ojos en blanco. Para él allí eran todos jóvenes. Hope se aproximó a la muchacha que dormía… con el ceño fruncido. Se la veía tensa, como soñando algo desagradable. Y de vez en cuando se revolvía.

Fang la miró con indiferencia.

-Tenemos que seguir –anunció-. No podemos entretenernos.

Hope la miró, con incredulidad.

-No podemos dejarla aquí –dijo Lightning. Los otros asintieron.

Fang chasqueó los dientes con disgusto.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Y quien va a llevarla? Es una civil humana, nada más…

-En eso te estás equivocando, Fang –dijo Vanille, quien estaba arrodillada al lado de la chica misteriosa y le levantaba la camiseta por el ombligo. Hope desvió el rostro, cohibido, pero Vanille lo obligó a mirar en el costado: una marca de Fal'cie. Fang, por primera vez se sorprendió.

-Es una Lu'cie como nosotros –Lightning frunció el ceño. Fang sacudió la cabeza.

-De todas formas, no nos podemos quedar aquí –dijo de nuevo ella-. Y por mucho que sea una Lu'cie, yo no la voy a llevar.

Reinó el silencio. Hope los miraba, expectante y cerró los ojos.

-La llevaré yo –anunció Hope, decidido. Todos se lo quedaron mirando.

-Tú, ¿mocoso? –soltó Fang-. Si no puedes ni contigo.

Hope cerró los puños con fuerza.

-Eso no es verdad –gruñó por lo bajo. Snow le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Si estás seguro –le dijo el rubio-. Entonces todo bien.

Hope asintió.

Pese a lo dicho, a medida que avanzaba el día, su carga se iba haciendo mas pesada, hasta el punto de tener que para a descansar.

-¿Qué os había dicho? –Fang puso cara de resignación. Hope la miró con hostilidad e intentó ponerse de nuevo en marcha, pero cayó de rodillas soltando a la chica que quedó en el suelo de costado. Snow avanzó hasta estar en frente de él.

-Ahora la llevaré yo –le tendió la mano a Hope para levantarlo. Y entonces la muchacha emitió un corto gemido y empezó a abrir los ojos. Vanille, Hope y Snow se aproximaron a ella. Todos contenían la respiración. Luego ella los miró a cada uno de los presentes con ojos velados aún. De pronto se incorporó a toda prisa, asustada y se pegó a la pared, lejos de ellos. Todos se quedaron muy extrañados. Sazh se acercó cautelosamente.

-Ey –alzó las manos-. Somos Lu'cie como tu.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! Los Lu'cie son enemigos del Nido. Yo no soy un monstruo –la muchacha temblaba como una hoja.

A pesar de que las palabras que pronunció hicieron que reinara un silencio total y calara en los corazones de todos, Hope llegó hasta ella en dos zancadas.

-¡Aléjate de mi! –le gritó la chica. Hope se detuvo.

-¿Por que no te miras el costado, eh? –preguntó el muchacho secamente. Pese a que no se fiaba, bajó la vista y levantó un poco la camiseta. Cuando vislumbró la marca, se quedó son aliento.

-No puede ser… yo no… -empezó a sollozar levemente.

-¿Aún piensas que eres un monstruo? ¿A caso has cambiado un ápice desde antes de que te marcaran? –le inquirió Lightning. La chica negó lentamente y tragó saliva. Hope se compadeció de la muchacha. Le cogió una mano.

-¿Ves? –le dijo-. Yo también soy humano y tengo calidez.

Ella asintió, ésta vez.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Vanille-. ¿Como te llamas?

La chica levantó la vista esmeralda hacia todos.

-Mi nombre es Thunder.

* * *

><p>Bueno bueno bueno! Espero que hos haya gustado! Por favor, comentad. Se que es corto, pero aun queda muuuuchos capitulos! Graciaas!<p> 


	2. El Descanso prolongado

Hola! Aqui estoy dando guerra de nuevo! Por favor, no hos olvidéis que los revews son gratis! Aqui estamos! La nueva chica Oc, Thunder... me recuerda un poco a la actitud de Hope, y la he hecho a semejanza jajaja, pero tendrá otros dones, como la persistencia y el impulsivismo (y el hecho de que a veces puede quedar mal, como cualquier persona). El caso es que estoy bastante contenta! El nombre de Thuder se me ocurrió por Lightning. Su nombre significa **_Rayo _**yTunder signinfica**_Tormenta... _**ahora me estoy pensando el nombre real... a ver si me podéis ayudar!

Bueno, aquí hos dejo con la continuación!

* * *

><p><strong>Cap<strong>**ítulo**** 2**

_**Si lloras por que no puedes ver el sol**_

_**Las lágrimas te impedirán ver las estrellas**_

-Lo único que recuerdo, es que perseguía a unas personas, creo que por simple curiosidad. De pronto descubrí a un niño delante de una especie de estatua con cara. Me escondí detrás de una pared y esperé. Hubo un fogonazo de luz que envolvió al pequeño y después de algunos segundos la luz se fue y el niño estaba tendido en el suelo, con la marca de los Lu'cie. En eso, que me acerqué al crío, pero de pronto la misma luz también me envolvió a mí… y luego se hizo todo borroso. Recuerdo haber corrido hacia todas las direcciones, sorteando monstruos que nunca había visto y personas que me ordenaban detenerme… Subí a la cubierta de la nave y cuando me acorralaron salté… y no me acuerdo de nada más –Thunder se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Era ya de noche, por lo que encendieron una hoguera y se pusieron a su alrededor. Era una oscuridad algo fría, pero no tenían nada con lo que abrigarse. Y Thunder menos aún, con pantalones cortos y camiseta de tirantes. Se prometió a sí misma que no temblaría, que no haría ni un castañeteo de dientes… no delante de aquella chica que la miraba con desprecio, Fang. De pronto, sintió algo calido posarse en sus hombros. Era la gabardina de Snow, que se había levantado y se la había puesto sin hacer ruido. La chica le hizo un gesto agradecido. Sazh brincó de improviso.

-¿Viste a mi hijo? –Preguntó el hombre-. ¿Viste a Dajh?

-Creo que… ¿era un pequeño de piel oscura como tu…? –dijo Thunder frunciendo el ceño. Sazh asintió enérgicamente. Luego se hizo silencio.

Lightning lo rompió.

-Dinos, Thunder. Exactamente, que viste cuando te envolvió la luz? –le preguntó.

La chica sacudió la cabeza y se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Es todo muy borroso… Recuerdo… solo un nombre –alzó la vista hacia todos-. Ragnarok.

Todos aspiraron aire con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Viste a Ragnarok… -susurró Vanille.

-Igual que todos nosotros –Fang sacudió la cabeza y se giró, pensativa.

Sazh chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Vendrá con nosotros, supongo, no?

-¡Por supuesto que tiene que venir! –dijo Vanille, chocando palmas. Pero Fang, no sabía por qué, pero no lo aceptaba.

-Levántate –dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Qué pretendes…? –murmuró Snow. Pero Fang no lo dejó acabar.

-Tenemos que ver si es capaz de ponerse en pie. ¿No habéis notado que solo se arrastra? –la señala de una manera muy fea. Hope entrecerró los ojos, para luego mirar a la muchacha. Ésta cerró los dientes con fuerza y empezó su ascenso para situarse en pie. Procedió primero doblando la rodilla derecha e impulsarse con la izquierda. Se veía que le estaba costando pues su cara estaba roja del esfuerzo. Cuando tuvo bien situada la perna derecha, volvió, ahora sí, a flexionar la izquierda. Sus piernas temblaban como hojas. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, hasta que sus fuerzas fallaron y se precipitó al suelo. Pero alguien la sujetó para evitarlo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y descubrió que se trataba de Hope. El caso es que el chico tampoco pudo aguantar mucho rato a la muchacha y los dos acabaron en el suelo. En eso, Fang rió, y la miró con superioridad.

-Lo que os dije, no puede levantarse.

-Fang te estás pasando –advirtió Vanille preocupada. La pelinegra soltó un "¡Tsk!". Lightning se levantó.

-Cualquiera de nosotros estaba mal cuando nos marcaron. Cuando encontramos a Hope estirado en el suelo, aquella vez, antes de demostrar que tenía a Alexander en su interior también le costaba tenerse en pie, ¿recuerdas? –dijo la pelirosa. Fang no miraba a nadie, salvo cuando escuchó un leve gemido. Se volteó y descubrió que Thunder volvía a intentar ponerse en pie. Hope la miraba, boquiabierto.

-¿Que haces? –le preguntó. Thunder sacudió la cabeza.

-Demostraré… que puedo caminar, que puedo seguir vuestro ritmo –se tambaleó-. Te demostraré, Fang, que puedo hacerlo. No quiero… no quiero que me abandonéis –la chica sollozó-. No quiero sentirme sola… no… Demasiadas personas me han dejado ya… así que por favor –se puso del todo recta, ante las miradas asombradas de todos-, no os vayáis sin mí –la chica reprimió un gesto de dolor al caminar, producto de las piernas entumecidas. Avanzó hacia Fang-. Yo… puedo… conseguirlo… si me esfuerzo… -se agarró a la banda de la pelinegra, que tenía la cara del mas puro asombro. Pasó que, las piernas ya no le aguantaron tanto rato. Y ésta vez, al abrir los ojos, la que la sujetaba era Fang, que había perdido su gesto de superioridad para dar paso a la comprensión.

-Lo veo. Entonces, mañana por la mañana partiremos todos –cuando se aseguró de que estaba a salvo en el suelo, se giró-. ¡Y pobre de ti que no nos puedas seguir el ritmo!

Al contrario de lo que pudo provocar la amenaza, Thunder sonrió.

-Gracias –le susurró, asintiendo. Snow se chocó los puños.

-¡Bien! Yo haré la primera guardia –dijo, decidido. Lightning lo paró.

-No tan rápido. Nos toca a Hope y a mi, yo la primera y Hope la segunda –Light se cruzó de brazos. Hope hizo una mueca de disgusto, a lo que la pelirosa le dedicó una mirada furtiva y al chico se le pasaron todas las tonterías. Thunder reprimió una sonrisa que asomaba en sus comisuras. Sazh Se frotó la nuca y se tumbó.

-Bueno, buenas noches –susurró. Todos hicieron lo mismo.

Cuando Thunder despertó, todo estaba a oscuras. Justamente por esa razón, el pánico se apoderó de ella y se incorporó bruscamente. ¿La habían abandonado? Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Solo hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró bruscamente y se topó con unos ojos grises que se distinguían en la oscuridad.

-¿Estás bien? –le dijo Hope-. Estamos aquí. Me tocaba a mi la guardia, la de Light acabó hace poco –escuchó como el muchacho bostezaba-. Puedes volverte a dormir.

Thunder suspiró, aliviada. El sonido del los ronquidos de Sazh y Snow ahora atraían la atención de la chica, que antes no se había percatado. Negó con la cabeza.

-No. No tengo ganas de volverme a dormir –dijo arrimándose a la pared en la que también estaba apoyado Hope. Y entonces él le hizo la pregunta que menos se esperaba en aquél momento.

-¿Dónde está tu familia?

Thunder se mordió el labio con fuerza y apretó los puños.

-Mi padre… -empezó-. Mi padre murió… hace ya mucho tiempo. Y mi madre desapareció un buen día. No se nada más –se metió rápidamente la cabeza entre las rodillas. Hope entendió que no quería hablar mas del tema con nadie y no quiso insistir mas. El saber que ya no era el único huérfano joven en el grupo, le hizo sonreír, pero sacudió la cabeza. No debía tener esa clase de pensamientos por alguien que había perdido su familia, como él. Se sintió una persona horrible. Thunder lo miró.

-Y tu? ¿Dónde está tu família? –le preguntó ella.

Hope frunció el ceño de dolor ante aquél pensamiento. Luego señaló a todos los dormidos.

-Ellos son mi familia ahora –su boca sonreía, pero sus ojos no, y la chica lo vio. Thunder tampoco presionó.

El sol empezaba a despuntar por encima de una montaña lejana, anunciando el alba. Vanille fue la primera en despertar junto con Lightning y Fang.

-¡Buenos díaaaas! –exclamó la primera, eufórica, estirándose. Snow rezongó un poco, pero acabó incorporándose, crujiéndose el cuello y las manos.

-Da gusto dormir en el suelo –dijo el rubio sarcásticamente.

-Cinco minutos mas… mamá… -murmuraba un Sazh contrariado mientras Vanille lo zarandeaba para que despertara.

Lightning se puso en pie y miró a Hope y a Thunder.

-Se suponía que la guardia solo la hacía Hope –señaló Light, entretenida en mirar su arma, por posibles bolladuras en el limpio acero. Thunder se encogió de hombros.

-No tenía sueño –murmuró, quitándole importancia. Vanille acercó el rostro al de ella, con gesto preocupado.

-No te íbamos a dejar atrás, ahora eres de los nuestros –la pelirroja hizo un puchero. Thunder ladeó la cabeza. Era obvio que fingir no servia para nada.

-Debemos ponernos en marcha ya –anunció Fang. La rubia (Thunder es rubia dorada) asintió y se puso en pie, ya capacitada para caminar.

Snow se alegró.

-¡Bien! ¡Pongámonos en marcha! ¡Nos queda un largo camino por recorrer aún! –proclamó, con ganas. Todos se avanzaron, y Thunder se quedó atrás, hasta que Hope se dio cuenta de su ausencia y giró. Le tendió una mano.

-¿Vamos? –le preguntó con una sonrisa. El corazón de Thunder se aceleró, y tímidamente le cogió la mano.

Sí que era cierto. Ahora su familia eran ellos... por extraño que pareciera.

* * *

><p>Espero que hos haya gustado! Con tantos examenes, cualquiera tiene tiempo de escribir... Por favor! Como he dicho anteriormente, espero Revews!<p> 


	3. Sopesando posibilidades

_**Bueno bueeenoo! Aqui con el tercer capitulo, aunque parece que a la gente no le gusta Final Fantasy... y es una lástima, por que este capitulo especialmente me encantó. A ver si alguien deja un revew, por favorr! No seáis fantasmas!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

_"No soy de las que tratan de seguir el rebaño para encajar, como la mayoría; ni busco ser diferente y original, como el resto. Sólo quiero ser yo misma y que me dejen en paz.", _**frase original de Thunder.**

**s.s.s.s.s.s**

El despeñadero por donde pasaban se agrandó de pronto, formando un claro que se dividía en varios caminos. Sazh observó el cielo azul, carraspeando. Snow se llevó las manos a la cabeza y bufó. Fang se quedó mirando uno de los caminos. Hope miraba a Lightning, pero esta solo se dedicaba a otear los senderos y a hablar con Fang. Thunder se acercó a Sazh.

-Y ahora… ¿qué haremos? –le preguntó, bajito. Pese a que solo lo susurró, el eco resonó por todo el lugar e hizo que las miradas de todos se centraran en ella. Sazh se puso los puños en las caderas.

-Bueno… ¿es que no puedo ni tener una conversación privada aquí? –dijo burlonamente.

-A nosotros no nos culpes, culpa el desfiladero –dijo Snow, sonriendo.

Hope se rió, junto con Vanille. Light se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa en el rostro, al igual que Fang, quien soltó un "Hmf" divertido. Thunder se sonrojó. Al momento se dio cuenta de que la mayoría se reía… pero para liberar tensión. Se puso seria al instante. Hope se dio cuenta del cambio.

-¿Thunder? –le preguntó. Se hizo silencio.

-Debéis… debéis haber sufrido mucho… ¿no? Con esto de ser L'cie –se tocó su propia marca-. A partir de ahora sabré como os sentís… y me apena… -bajó la cabeza, pero alguien se la levantó.

-Hey, todos nos ayudamos y nos protegemos mutuamente. No te preocupes por nada –Snow guiñó un ojo.

-Te digo lo que me han dicho a mi –Hope apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica-. No estarás sola.

-Gracias… yo… -empezó Thunder.

-¿Y… si se lo digo? –se preguntó a si misma Vanille, avanzando. Pero Fang se interpuso en su camino.

-Debemos separarnos –dijo la pelinegra-. Para seguir los caminos.

Lightning asintió.

-Snow y Sazh, id por uno de los pasos. Hope y Thunder, por el de la izquierda. Fang y Vanille, el de en medio. Yo iré por el mas lateral.

-Em… Light… -dijo Fang-. ¿Crees que es prudente dejarlos a estos dos solos? –Señaló a los más jóvenes-. ¿Crees que ella podrá luchar? –se burló. Hope frunció el ceño.

-Nosotros supimos luchar desde el primer momento. No creo que suponga demasiado esfuerzo. Aún no sabemos cuál es su especialidad base. Bien podría ser Sanadora o Castigadora…

-No tiene arma, ¿cómo va a ser Castigadora?

Lightning se encogió de hombros.

Pronto se pusieron en marcha. Empezando por Fang y Vanille.

Las dos chicas caminaban tranquilamente, la pelirroja con su usual modo de moverse y la pelinegra alerta.

-Fang… -empezó Vanille. La otra se giró.

-¿Hum?

-¿Por qué no me has dejado decírselo? –preguntó.

-Aun no es el momento –dijo únicamente. Vanille arrugó el entrecejo y se puso frente a su amiga, dando saltitos.

-Y cuando será el momento adecuado, Fang? –se cruzó de brazos.

-Vanille…

-Bah… -volvió a darse la vuelta-. Sigamos.

Se encontraron con varios "Flanes", que no tuvieron mayores dificultades en acabar con ellos, ya que su combinación Fulminadora-Castigadora era bastante potente. Ambas sintieron el poder volviendo a crecer. Se pusieron en marcha de inmediato. Después de un rato, Fang volvió a hablar.

-Esa chica… alberga en su interior mucha…

-¿Uh? ¿Has dicho algo, Fang? –preguntó la pelirroja. La mujer dudó un poco, pero luego contestó, sinceramente.

-Que espero que Thunder pueda devolvernos un poco la confianza perdida…

Vanille observó varias rocas.

-Sin duda, Hope estuvo a punto de rendirse… puede que ella también lo haga… o puede que no –alternó.

-Ahora que somos más, tenemos que respaldarnos los unos en los otros –anunció la pelinegra.

-Y si es así… ¿por qué tratas de esa manera a la pobre? –preguntó Vanille, refiriéndose a Thunder.

Fang no supo que contestarle y no tardaron en escuchar unos gritos y una explosión que se elevó por los aires, pudiendo visualizarlo las dos amigas…

-¿Que ha…? –Vanille se tapó la boca con las manos.

-¡Rápido! ¡Vanille! –ambas empezaron a escalar las paredes, para acortar el camino y llegar donde sus compañeros.

Por otro lado, Sazh y Snow conversaban algo fuerte.

-¿Cuantos años crees que tiene la chica? –preguntó el rubio.

-¿Quien? ¿Thunder?

-No, el monstruo de las galletas. ¡Claro que me refiero a Thunder!

Sazh se puso a pensar.

-Hum… teniendo en cuenta que Hope ya ha cumplido los dieciséis…

-Llevamos huyendo dos años… -Snow resopló-. Parece increíble…

-Si… -dijo Sazh cruzándose de brazos. Luego meneó la cabeza-. La verdad, yo le echo a Thunder un año menos que Hope. ¿Has visto la cara de niña que tiene?

-Esos ojos almendrados…

-Ese pelo dorado, muy diferente al color paja tuyo, Snow –se rió Sazh. El rubio le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro al otro hombre.

-¿A quién le dices color paja, ricitos de oro? –se burló Snow. Ambos se carcajearon.

-Thunder parece tan delicada… -Sazh se asintió a sí mismo, como si fuera un padre describiendo a su hija.

-Sí, si Vanille parecía frágil, ella es…

-Vanille tiene recursos. No es del todo débil, aunque no deja de ser una cría…

-Os estáis volviendo unos depravados –dijo alguien, muy por encima de ellos. Ambos hombres alzaron la cabeza para vislumbrar a contraluz, a Lightning. Tuvieron que hacer visera para verla.

-Hey Light, ¿cómo va el reconocimiento? –preguntó Snow.

-He terminado. Sois muy lentos –de un salto, se situó en frente de ellos.

-O tu eres demasiado rápida –Sazh se rozó el dedo pulgar en la nariz. El Chocobo saltó de la cabeza de Sazh para situarse en sus manos y piar como un polluelo que era.

-Hasta el Chocobo me da la razón –se cogió un hombro con la otra mano. Snow lo notó.

-¿Te ha pasado algo? –inquirió.

Lightning se descubrió la herida.

-Me topé con un bicho escupe fuego. No es nada grave, en un momento estaré como nueva –dijo, mientras ponía en juego su poder de Sanadora. Al cabo de cierto rato caminando, la herida de Lightning desapareció. Pero un estruendo los sacó de su ensoñación, el suelo tembló algo, y una columna de fuego se engrandeció…

Hope y Thunder caminaban en silencio, solo quebrado por el repiquetear de los zapatos de ambos.

-Hope… -dijo la chica, rompiendolo, definitivamente.

El interpelado la miró.

-¿Si? –contestó.

-Todo esto… está demasiado tranquilo…

-Supongo que estará así siempre –dijo el chico, que intentó disimular también su inquietud-. Ay algo que… ¿donde vivías… digo, antes de ser marcada?

Thunder se detuvo.

-Bueno… ¿Sabes que en Palumpolum hay un pueblo muy cercano, apartado de todo, verdad? Bien, yo vivía en una de las casas.

Hope abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pero, entonces… -carraspeó-. ¿Cómo acabaste en la Purga?

-Yo… estaba el día de los fuegos artificiales… en Bodhum… conseguí cierto dinero con ciertas cosas… y te vi…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Pasajeros al tren con destino Bodhum! ¡Es el último para el espectáculo de fuegos de ésta noche! _

_Thunder corría por las calles, hasta detenerse delante del revisor, que la miró con una ceja alzada. Llevaba un bigote marrón oscuro y sus ojos estirados la observaban con malicia._

_-El billete cuesta 50 guiles, señorita –le dijo. Thunder contó y se llevó una decepción._

_-Solo… solo tengo 48 guiles… -dijo._

_-Entonces lo siento pero no puedo dejarte pasar._

_-Por favor… déjeme ir… necesito ir a ver los fuegos… a mi padre le gustaban mucho e íbamos cada año… se lo suplico, por favor…_

_-He dicho que no, pequeña. Y no hay más que hablar –otro revisor apareció del interior del tren. Este llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y tenía una cara severa que asustó a la chica más que el primero._

_-¿Que sucede aquí? –inquirió. El primer revisor se puso recto._

_-Nada señor, una chiquilla, que solo tiene 48 guiles. No le puedo dar el billete…_

_-¿Y cuál es el problema? –dijo el segundo._

_-¿Se-señor? –preguntó incrédulo._

_-France, éste es el último tren que saldrá hacia Bodhum hasta el año que viene. ¿No cree que hoy debería ser un poco más compasivo?_

_-Pero, teniente Godric… -dijo el del bigote, llamado France._

_-No hay peros que valgan. Dele el billete a la niña y acepte lo que tiene, France –ordenó Godric._

_France refunfuñó, y de mala gana hizo lo que le pedían. Thunder le hizo una reverencia a Godric. _

_-¡Muchísimas gracias, señor! –se subió al tren rápidamente._

_Aunque el trayecto fue relativamente corto, para Thunder fue muy largo y tedioso. No pudo esperar a bajar del tren, correr hacia la playa y entrar en uno de los bares._

_-¡Lebreau! -gritó mientras penetraba en la estancia._

_-¡Thunder! ¡Vaya, no te había visto desde el año pasado! ¡Cuánto has crecido! –dijo la camarera._

_-¡Si aún me recuerdas! Pensaba que me olvidarías… -Thunder se hizo la víctima._

_-¡A alguien que es capaz de soportar mi Jugo de Dulces Extra Azucarado no la olvido nunca! –Sacudió un bote y luego lo vertió en un vaso-. ¡Aquí lo tienes!_

_-Cuanto echaba de menos esto… -sorbió-. Me encanta…_

_-¡Vas a convertirte en diabética, Thunder! –rió alguien jovialmente. La pelirrubia se giró._

_-¡Maqui! –se acercó a él-. Qué alegría… -lo abrazó aún sin soltar el jugo._

_-¡Vaya, pensaba que no vendrías! ¡Lebreau y yo llevamos esperándote muchos días! Menos mal que se me ocurrió pasar por aquí._

_-Bueno, lo que importa es que ella está aquí y justo a tiempo para los fuegos –señaló Lebreau el cielo._

_Miles de cohetes de diferentes colores explotaban y arrancaban exclamaciones de la gente. Maqui y Thunder avanzaron y se posicionaron encima de una roca alta._

_-¡Es genial! –dijo el chico._

_-No hace falta que lo jures –afirmó ella._

_Los fuegos continuaron mucho tiempo y ya para el final…_

_-Hey, Thun, ¿qué tal una carrera por la playa? –propuso Maqui._

_-¿Eh? Pero si hay mucha gente…_

_-¡Esa es la gracia, a ver quien llega antes! –retó y salió disparado, saltando la roca. Thunder suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y también corrió rápidamente. La chica se adentró entre la gente, apartándola a empujones. Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba del todo bien pero era una carrera, y sabía que al día siguiente nadie se acordaría… apartó gente de todas las tonalidades y colores de pelo. Fue vislumbrando a la gente, entre los cuales se encontraban un chico de pelo gris y cara afable e infantil y su madre al lado. Tropezó y cayó una vez justo delante de ellos dos._

_-¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? –habló la madre. Thunder se levantó sin mirarlos a ninguno de ellos, se sacudió y siguió corriendo._

_La carrera fue ganada por Maqui, y pronto, todo el mundo se volvió a su casa._

_Y yo, a la mía._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

-Vaya… así que tú eras la chica que tropezó… menuda sorpresa… no lo habría adivinado nunca… -asintió Hope.

-Tú has cambiado mucho Hope, puede que solo te hubiera visto una vez, pero sé que has cambiado, y para bien –ladeó la cabeza-. Supongo.

-Sí. Mis compañeros me han hecho ser mas fuerte… y espero serlo más aún –se infundió mas coraje él mismo.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron y llegaron a una zona amplia. Se veía que mas al fondo se abría del todo y se podía contemplar el paisaje.

Pero el suelo empezó a retumbar, grandes rocas se desprendían del desfiladero, y una iba directa a Thunder.

-¡Cuidado! –Hope la embistió para apartarla y la roca se estrelló en el suelo. Luego se levantaron, aunque les costaba mantener el equilibrio. De pronto, empezó a emerger una bola gigante por la lejanía.

-¡¿Que se supone que es eso? –gritó la chica para hacerse oír.

-¡No lo sé! –le contestó el muchacho en el mismo tono de voz. La bola llegó hasta ellos y se paró-. Parece un… -no pudo retener una exclamación de sorpresa-. ¡Es un "Bomb" gigante! ¡Corre Thunder, corre! –los dos empezaron a apretar la marcha tanto como podían. El "Bomb" utilizó un Kamikaze y explotó. Y los muchachos estaban aún demasiado cerca.

La explosión los hizo volar por los aires. Hope se golpeó contra el suelo, quedando inconsciente. Thunder tuvo casi la misma suerte. Al ser impulsada, chocó con la cabeza en una de las paredes y se le volvió todo negro…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ay ay ay... y como estarán Hope y Thunder? ((0^0)) Gracias por al menos, leerla!<em>**


End file.
